Pretend
by Fateful
Summary: Kaoru needs money; Kenshin has the money. All Kaoru needs to do is to pretend to be Kenji's mother, because he grew up thinking Kaoru is his mother. Will they succeed to keep up the charade or fall unexpectedly?
1. Chapter One: A Mother's Touch

A/N: Hey guys and girls. Thank you for reviewing on my other story; I really appreciate everything. This is a new story that I want to share with everyone. The plot is actually based on a movie that I saw; it's a Filipino movie called Till There Was You. I hope everyone will like this story. The story won't be following the movie plot, but some will be like the beginning; I'll try to differ some of the stuff. Thank you.

Warnings: The characters are OOC, and this story is AU. Please bear with me for some mistakes I make.

"…." – speaking

'….' - thinking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One:

A Mother's Touch

Today is just an ordinary day for Kaoru. Her schedule is still the same: Work, Home, Eat, and Sleep. It was nothing new. Basically it was boring, and she is planning to change all that, but first she has to get to work, and to do that she has to wait for the bus. 

Kaoru waited for about 15 minutes before the bus came. She scanned the bus for an empty seat, and only found one empty spot; next to a redhead man who looks glum. She sat next to him, suddenly noticing a baby in a car seat. The baby was awake, about to cry but held it back after seeing Kaoru, and the baby started to smile. 

"Hey there little boy, you're so cute." Kaoru smiled at the baby, thinking how she wished she had a child of her own. 

Kaoru looked at the redhead man, and saw him looking back at her; he turned around after a few seconds just enough time to let Kaoru gaze into the most peculiar set of eyes she'll ever see. His eyes were a shade of lavender, but if you stare into it longer, you'll notice a speck of gold lingering around the side of his pupils. Those eyes gave her the impression of great compassion, but with the gold specks gives the impression of determination and anger; a scary combination. 

Kaoru played with the baby for the rest of the ride; not realizing that her book, that she was carrying, has just dropped on the ground. She was suddenly aware that her stop was the next stop. She got ready to leave, but she will always remember those eyes. The same eyes, that captivated her heart; without her knowing it.

So she left the bus, leaving the single father and the child. 

Right after Kaoru left, Kenshin noticed a notebook on the ground, by his feet. He picked it up, and opened it; something dropped. Her picture. He grabbed it and stared at it for a long time, taking in and memorizing all her facial features. Kenshin didn't even notice that he was staring at it for a very long time; that he ignored his own son's cries for attention. He forgot to call out the lady.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He didn't know what to do; he wasn't the father type, but he will try to be one, just for the sake of his own son. The mother of his child, he dare not say her name, left them for another man. She and Kenshin were never married, that's her given right; she could leave them anytime she wanted. Kenshin never regretted having Kenji as his son; what he did regret was falling for the wench and her tricks. He thought that she loved him, the way he loved her. 

Sometimes, Kenshin just don't know what to do. Is Kenji crying because he wants to sleep, hunger, or just longing for a mother? The lady that sat next to him was the only time Kenji ever felt a true mother's touch; except of course his own grandmother. 

'I will make everything at arms length for Kenji' Kenshin promised.

All he could do was to give Kenji milk, but even that Kenji didn't want. Kenshin held up Kaoru's picture; Kenji glanced up, and stopped crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Misao, while going to work, I saw the most peculiar eyes," Kaoru said. "It was so beautiful."

"Kaoru, does he have the same beautiful eyes as your brothers?" asked Misao.

"Stop daydreaming about my mercenary brother," Kaoru stated. "He won't do you any good; all he does is to meditate _all_ day."

"Oh well, I can always give him tea during breaks," Misao said, daydreaming of the unattainable. "So about this guy, is he really cute or hot?"

"He is handsome; just like my dream prince charming," Kaoru said dreamily. "He'll be riding his horse, and come sweep me off my feet."

"That would be so sweet!"

"There's a problem, he's married" Kaoru said glumly.

"What! How do you know? I mean did you see any wedding band around his finger?" Misao bombarded Kaoru with questions.

"Well, I didn't see any wedding band, but he did have a child with him," Kaoru suddenly smiled "and I'm sure it's his child. The baby was so adorable, how I wish I had a child."

"Kaoru, with your prince charming it's possible, but right now I think we should get going, it's almost time to work., you'll forget about him soon." 

And so their conversation ended, and they both headed back to the travel agency. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

4 years passed….

"How many times do I have to tell you that Mrs. Harrison, doesn't like her chicken cooked over oil," the restaurant manager lectured an aged lady "she wants it over **butter**, this is the last draw you're fired."

"Sir, it's so hard to remember when I'm cooking for about hundreds of people," the lady argued back "each have different requests that it gets so complicated."

"You should've have just done what I asked you to do."

"Umm, can I butt in here?" Kaoru interfered. "Sir, Elaine is right, with so many customers how are we supposed to keep in mind what Mrs. Harrison wants; it's a hassle and interferes with the other people's orders."

"How is it so?"

"Well, sir sometimes we get confused too, and mix up the orders and requests."

Their manager was so furious, he was red with anger. Kaoru didn't like her work, she's been working there for about 2 years now; she was almost Chef Superb, the problem was that she couldn't cook a simple miso soup. Misao escaped after marrying Aoshi; she didn't have to work, Aoshi insisted to be the provider. They had a kid now, a girl. Kaoru was ready to quit, and she did. It was just like her other jobs, another pass time for her; she gets bored so easily. Now she has to look for another job, and there's only one person to turn to for a new gig; Misao.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning Kenji, are you ready to go to school?" asked his grandmother.

"Yes grandma, guess what next week is" Kenji played with his grandma.

"Let me guess, your birthday!" 

"Good, I thought you forgot about it."

"Oh, how could I forget my only grandsons birthday," Grandma said "and I have an early birthday present for you" she then took out an envelope.

"Is it from mommy?" Kenji asked excitedly.

"Yes, and there's a picture in there too."

"Oh, can we open in now?"  Kenji said enthusiastically.

They opened the envelope, and looked at the picture first. In the picture was Kaoru carrying an African malnourished baby; the picture look computerized, but Kenji didn't seem to notice or even care at all.

"Wow, mommy is in Afwica, she's so pretty, I wish she was here now." 

"Do you want to read the letter now?" 

"Yes please, can you read it for me grandma?"

His grandma nodded and she began to read it out loud:

**My Dear Darling Baby,**

**            How's my little boy? I hope your fine, because I don't want you to be sick like the kids over here. Right now I am in ****Africa****, nursing little babies who lost their mommies, because of hunger. It's almost your birthday; you're turning 5 pretty soon. I'll try to fly back, but I'm not sure if I can because the babies here are _very_ sick. Did you get my Eiffel tower miniature last month? I know you like collecting miniature stuff, that's why I got you that. I hope you liked that. **

**            I miss you very much, and, also, your daddy. Can you tell him that I love him very much? I'm sorry if this letter is short, but mommy is in a hurry, we are moving to another camp. Remember that I love you with all my heart. Happy Birthday Kenji.**

**With all my love,**

**Mommy**

After reading the letter, Kenshin emerged from the shadows of the staircase. He didn't seem to look very happy; they added more lies to Kenji's innocent mind. He'll just have to deal with his mother later.

"Daddy, guess who this is from" Kenji said while running towards his dad.

"I don't know, is it from your uncle Sano?" Kenshin played innocent; he looked up at his mom, but she just gave him the look of innocence.

"No daddy, it's from mommy; she's in Afwica right now, taking care of little babies," Kenji informed his dad. "Do you want to read it?"

"Later Kenji, first I have to drop you off at school."

After dropping off Kenji, it was just Kenshin and his mother in the car. The moment was tense, no one spoke it was complete silence, until Kenshin broke it.

"Why did you give him another of _those_ letters?" Kenshin asked.

"You know that he won't stop crying until he sees a picture of that lady, since he was a baby," his mother reminded him. "His first words were 'mommy', do you want him to grow up without a mother figure to look up to?"

"Yes I do, but it doesn't mean that we have to lie about his real mother."

"I don't want my grandson to know that his real mother left him, because she didn't love him."

"So we make him yearn for someone he will never see his whole life."

"Kenshin, don't you understand you'll crush him if he realizes that he'll never have a real mother."

"But he has you!" Kenshin said, hating that his mother is right.

"Ok, fine I give up, we'll tell him a week after his birthday."

"Ok, but who's going to explain?" Kenshin glanced at his mother but she just looked down. "Fine, I'll tell him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Misao, I need a new gig; I just lost my job in the restaurant" Kaoru explained.

"Oh my gosh Kaoru, what happened this time?" Misao asked surprise that her best friend just lost her job again.

So Kaoru told Misao of what happened, but smiled in the end.

"That was the best choice, and I do have a gig for you," Misao said. "You'll be flying to Switzerland, but you need 20,000 bucks."

Misao explained what happens if Kaoru decides to fly to Switzerland.

"How am I supposed to get that much money?"

"Well, you can work first and save your salary." 

"Yeah I know that, but what kind of job do I do now, it's like I've done every job possible."

"Nope, you haven't" Misao alleged. "You haven't been a mascot yet."

"A mascot! You mean like for kids party." Misao nodded her head.

"There's this company, they're hiring two willing workers to be a mascot; for this really big kids party," Misao explained. "The father is a well known lawyer. So are you in?"

"Sure, anything to get that money; I'll do anything."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(At the party)

"Misao is my make-up ok?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah you look ok, you look terrr-rrrific" Misao said with a little playfulness.

 The two best friends walked outside the bathroom, dressed as tigers. They were at the children's party, it was a Superhero party. Misao walked ahead of Kaoru, not having any trouble with her tail. While Kaoru on the other hand was tripping over it. 

As Kaoru was walking, she accidentally tripped over her tail, but someone caught her fall. When she looked up, she saw the same violet eyes with the speck of gold, but now the person had a smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" Kenshin asked.

"Uh, I umm, well, yeah I'm ok" Kaoru stuttered.

"You better watch out with those tails."

All Kaoru could do was nod, she couldn't take her eyes off his face.

After performing, the two best friends were sitting on the sidelines. Their costumes were off, and they are just trying to take off their make-up, but then Kenshin walked passed them, and running behind him was the celebrant, Kenji.

"Daddy, do you have your present for me?" Kenji asked.

"Kenji hold-on ok?" Kenshin said, trying to quiet down Kenji, because he was talking on the phone with his client. "Ok, Kenji I'm done and your present, I'll give it to you later."

Kenji nodded; Kenshin was talking his cell phone again. He started walking towards the sidelines, but when he looked up he saw a face he has long awaited. 

"Mommy! You came just like you promised!" Kenji shouted, running towards Kaoru, who was surprise to hear the celebrant calling her 'mommy'. Kenshin looked up, shocked that his son called someone mommy; he saw his son running up to one of the mascots.

"Mommy, I missed you so much. Please don't go back to Afwica" Kenji pleaded, while hugging Kaoru.

Kaoru was shocked that this kid was hugging her; all she could do was wonder.

"Daddy, this is the best birthday present. Thank you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Hey you guys, so this is the end of the first chapter. Did you like it? Please review and tell me if you like it, and if I should continue. I don't think this story will have a lot of chapters; I'll just combine some stuff to make it short. Thank you for reading this story. Please review, so that I'll know whether or not I should continue.**


	2. Chapter Two: A Deal For A Heart

**A/N: I want to thank the reviewers who reviewed on my story. Yes, I do have another story that I haven't updated for a while now, but I will try to update as soon as I can. This is the second chapter of my story, please review.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pretend

Chapter Two: A Deal for a Heart

"Mommy, I'm so happy you came back. I really, really, really missed you so much!" Kenji exclaimed, still hugging Kaoru.

Kenshin just stood there, watching his son hug a woman he doesn't even know. 

"Kenji, go to your visitors and play with them" Kenshin ordered his son. 

"No daddy, I want to be with mommy," Kenji yielded. "Don't you want to be with too?"

Kaoru looked straight to Kenshin's eyes; she could see him thinking very hard. She didn't know why this boy was still hugging her; doesn't he know that she was just a mascot for his party? Misao kept quiet, she knew that this was something she shouldn't but in.

"Kenji, if you don't listen to me mommy will leave" Kenshin threatened his son.

Kenji was in the verged of tears; he didn't want his "mommy" to leave him again. So he let Kaoru go from the hug.

"Baby, don't worry, I'll still be here" Kaoru spoke for the very first time. She wanted the child to be happy for his birthday.

Kenji beamed, and smiled. "I'm going to tell grandma that you're here." Kenji said running towards the main party.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin for the second time, and stood up. She expected an explanation from the father; Misao stood up too. 

"I'm guessing you want an explanation," Kenshin said. "After this party, come with me and we'll talk. Thank you for reassuring my son." Kenshin left, with things going around his head. 

"Kaoru, what was that!" Misao shouted. She still didn't get what just happened.

"I honestly don't know myself, but you have to come with me, when I talk to that guy" Kaoru pleaded. 

Misao just nodded. Of course she's going to come; she wanted to be there with her friend, and also to find out the truth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the party, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Kenshin's mom left the sleeping Kenji, and went to a restaurant.

Arriving at the restaurant, they were seated at the private section. As soon as they were seated they began talking.

"So, tell me why your kid just suddenly called me "mommy"?" Kaoru asked directly to Kenshin.

"It's a long story, but do you remember when you rode thee bus 4 years ago?" Kenshin said; Kaoru nodded. "Well, since Kenji saw you, he would only stop crying if he saw your picture, that you left with your notebook.

We didn't want him to grow up without a mother figure, so we made him believe that you were his mother. We computerized your pictures with pictures from magazine, and wrote letters, that supposedly came from you. Since then, Kenji started to believe that you really are his mother." Kenshin explained.

"Please understand why we did that. Kenji's mother left him when he was a baby, and she ran off with another man, before Kenshin almost proposed to her" Kenshin's mother said. "We were planning to tell him the truth after his birthday, but then he saw you."

Kaoru just listened intently, she didn't know what to say or do. Misao listened to the truth, but she wanted them to get to the point.

"I'm willing to pay you $10,000, if you pretend to be Kenji's mom for a month, until he's ready to know the truth" Kenshin offered.****

Kaoru looked at Misao, 'This could be the chance I could earn the $20,000 I need.' Kaoru thought. Misao seemed to be able to read her mind, and she nodded, but she needed another 10,000 dollars. Kenshin knew what they were thinking.

"Ok, let's make it 20,000 dollars, or do you want more?" Kenshin offered.

"It's a deal Mr. Himura" said Kaoru, and they shook their hands on it. "So basically I just act to be mother."  Kenshin nodded.

The deal was closed, Kaoru was going to leave her present life, and pretend to be someone's mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin dropped off her mom, to her friends' house to play bingo, and Kenshin went straight home; contemplating the actions he took.

He went inside his bar, and poured himself wine, he went to the living room, and sat to think. About his life, and Kenji's. He didn't know whether the deal would make Kenji happy, and ready to accept the truth. There were so many things going inside his head that he didn't hear Kenji crying. 

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Kenji was calling out for his mother. He saw Kenshin's form in the dark, and walked up to him, clutching his favorite teddy bear. 

Finally, Kenshin noticed that his son was crying. "What's wrong Kenji, did you have nightmares?" he asked his son. 

Kenji shook his head and said, "I want mommy, where is she?" 

Kenshin carried his son to his lap and said, "She just had to fix something, but I promise that tomorrow she'll be here."

Kenshin reassured his son, but he realized that the truth will crush Kenji. He was somewhat glad that there would be someone to spend time with Kenji, because he was to busy to spend time with Kenji. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Kenji couldn't wait for Kaoru to come, that he was literally waiting outside, by the gate for Kaoru to come. Until Kenshin told him to get inside the house so that he could eat breakfast.

"No daddy, I want to eat with mommy!" Kenji exclaimed. Just then a knock was heard on the front door, and one of the maids opened the door, and Kaoru entered. Kenji turned around and ran up to Kaoru's open arms. 

Kenshin turned around just a second after Kenji left his side, and saw, just like the movies, how Kenji ran up to Kaoru in slow motion. Deep inside Kenshin was rejoicing that she showed up, because he was worried that she might forget. At least now, he gave Kenji something he could never have given him, no matter how much money he has. 

"Daddy, look mommy's here now!" Kenji's voice brought Kenshin back to reality. He smiled at Kaoru and she just nodded with a smile on her face.

Kenji dragged Kaoru where she was standing towards Kenshin. There was an awkward silence; the maids were watching what would happen, but Kenji broke it.

"Mommy, didn't you miss daddy?" Kenji asked innocently.

Kaoru just nodded, knowing it was just part of the deal to act like Kenji's mom, and Kenshin's wife. 

"Daddy, did you miss mommy too?" Kenji asked his father.

Kenshin nodded in agreement, it was only for a month, and it was for his son.

"Then how come you two won't hug? Are you fighting?"

"No Kenji, of course were not," Kenshin said, and he went up to Kaoru and hugged her. "Listen Kenji I have to go to work ok. You behave yourself, so that your mommy won't get mad ok." Kenshin stooped down and gave Kenji a peck on the cheeks.

Kenshin was headed towards the door, when Kenji's voice stopped him.

"Aren't you going to kiss mommy goodbye too?"

Kenshin stopped and turned back and walked to Kaoru, and gave her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't an intimate kiss, like what couples give each other. It was just an ordinary kiss, no feelings attached. Both lips were cold.

Kenshin left the house, and the two headed towards the kitchen.

"Mommy, do you want to eat with me?"

"Sure baby, but you have to eat a lot, so that you'll grow up tall and strong."

Kenji nodded a smile on his lips, that won't seem to fade away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two ate breakfast, and they got to know each other more. Kaoru asked Kenji to show her around _their_ house. First, Kenji showed where the bathrooms were, and then the whole downstairs; even the backyard that had a swimming pool, and tennis court. Then, Kenji showed Kaoru his room.

"Mommy, this is my room," Kenji informed. "Do you like it, grandma designed it."

Kaoru's ears were deaf to what Kenji was saying, because the shelf in Kenji's room caught her eyes. It was full of pictures of Kaoru, all were computerized. There was a picture of Kaoru where her face was placed on a pregnant woman's body. Then there's one, where both Kenshin and her face was positioned on a wedding picture. All the picture made Kaoru smile, and think of how much lies has corrupted this little boy's innocent mind. 

Kaoru suddenly felt guilty, she was adding another lie to the child. But what can she do, if she didn't agree she would still be looking for a job, and Kenji would still be yearning and longing. 

'How can Kenji's real mother leave him?' Kaoru thought. 'She's missing on something. Kenji's a real good son; I hope she suffers of what she did.

She didn't break only one heart, she broke an innocent little boy's hope, and dream. But I'm here now, and I'll do the best as I can to make this one month, the happiest time of Kenji's life.'

"Mommy, are you listening to? Hello Earth to mommy." Kenji's voice revived Kaoru from her deep thoughts. 

"I'm sorry; I was looking at the pictures" Kaoru apologized.

"It's ok mommy, as long as you won't leave me and daddy again" Kenji said.

Kaoru looked at the boy and smiled with him.

"I promise."

"And who's this you're carrying?" Kaoru asked Kenji, and he held out his favorite teddy bear.

"This is Mr. Teddy" Kenji said

"He's so handsome, just like my little baby boy," said Kaoru, "and who gave you Mr. Teddy?"

"Mommy, how can you forget, you gave this to me on the thwerd birthday."

"Of course I remember I will never forget what I gave my baby." Kaoru was quick to reply. 

After touring around the house, Kaoru found out that there were only 4 bedrooms in the house. One was being occupied by the maids, then the other by Kenji, Kenshin's room, and the guestroom is temporarily being occupied by Kenji's grandma.

"Baby, are you positive that there are only four rooms?" Kaoru asked, hoping that there were 5 rooms.

"Yes mommy I'm po-pos-positweeb" Kenji said, having a hard time saying 'positive'. 

Kaoru was looking for a way to not sleep in Kenshin's room, but she couldn't find any way out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, after putting Kenji to sleep, and tucking him in; Kaoru went inside her new room, and she found Kenshin working in his computer.

"So I guess I'm going to be sleeping here huh?" Kaoru said.

Kenshin shut the computer down, and turned around. "You have to, because if Kenji finds us not sleeping in the same room, he would think that we're fighting" Kenshin said.

"I understand, but you better not think you can take advantage of me, when I'm sleeping" Kaoru threatened Kenshin, who just got mad.

"Why would I even try to take advantage of you, and if I did I would rather pay a whore."

Kaoru just ignored him, and she went straight to the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she asked him where the sheets were, and he told her where it was. Kaoru came back with a blanket and covers. She covered the floor, and got a pillow from the bed, and just dropped it on the ground. 

Kenshin noticed her doing those stuff, and asked her, "Getting ready to sleep?"

"Nope, just fixing your bed" she said, and she lay on the bed. Then it came to Kenshin that she wasn't fixing the cover on the floor for her, she was fixing it for him! He couldn't do anything anymore, so he just plopped down on the floor and fell asleep. 

Kaoru on the other hand was having a hard time sleeping; thinking of how much her life would change after a month. Moments later she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: Ok, this is the end of the second chapter, please review! In this story, Kaoru's parents are still alive, can you please inform me of their name, if anyone knows. Also, I might not be able to update for a week because I have SAT testing this week, but I'll try to start on the next chapter. Till next time. Please review.**


	3. Chapter Three: Make Me

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and all of the questions are going to be answered on the very end of this chapter. Thank you for reading, and please review so that I know I should continue this story.**

-

-

-

Pretend

Chapter Three: Make me

Kenji woke up that Sunday afternoon, and ran inside his parent's room, hoping that his mother really came back; and that it wasn't just any dream. As he entered the room, he sighed out of relief that it wasn't just a dream. Now it was time to wake them up for church. But something was wrong; his parents weren't sleeping in the same bed. His dad was on the floor, while his mom was on the bed. That got Kenji thinking that his parents were fighting, and so he woke up his dad.

"Daddy, come on wake up, wake up," Kenji said, shaking his dad back and forth with all his might. "We have to go to church."

"Kenji, its too early, go back to sleep" Kenshin said.

"How come you're not sleeping next to mommy? Are you guys fighting?" Kenji asked, hoping that he was wrong.

"Of course not, I just fell of the bed, and I got to lazy to climb back up again" Kenshin lied.

Kenji believed his father, and went up the bed to wake up Kaoru.

"Mommy, wake up we're going to church" Kenji said, trying to wake up Kaoru, but she's still not waking up.

"Baby, give mommy some time to sleep, I'm tired from all the playing we've done yesterday" Kaoru said, still half asleep.

"Ok mommy, but you promise that you'll eat breakfast with me?" Kenji asked sweetly.

Kaoru only nodded. She was actually awake by that time; she was still contemplating about her decision. But every time she hears or sees Kenji's face her heart melts, and she would decide that what she agreed on was the right thing.

'How can Kenshin just leave his son to maids; I bet he doesn't even know how much Kenji loves him.' Kaoru thought. 'I'll show him that he has a son that expects him to be home every night.'

'Why did I ever make a deal with that girl?' Kenshin asked himself. 'How dare her think I'm a rapist; I am a decent person. She's the one that looks like nothing, she acts like a tomboy.'

Kenji left the room, and both Kenshin and Kaoru heard his footsteps headed downstairs.

Kenshin decided to finally wake up, and he folded his blanket and the other stuff. Kaoru heard him, while her eyes are still closed, she was contemplating whether or not she should wake up and face Kenshin or to just sleep and walk down later.

She decided to wake up.

Kaoru fixed the bed, deciding it was better to face the family than later. She went to the bathroom and put on her robe, and her hair in a ponytail.

She headed downstairs, and she immediately smelled bacon, and eggs.

'Yummy' she thought.

"Mommy, guess who cooked the egg?" Kenji asked, quickly getting out of his chair and headed to Kaoru.

"Mmm, let me guess," Kaoru said. "You"

Kenji nodded, beaming with pride.

'If Kenji was really my son, I would seriously have a camera to take pictures. He is so cute!'

Kaoru looked over where Kenshin was sitting at, and she caught him looking at them; but he quickly turned his head away. Kaoru noticed a small blush in Kenshin's face, but ignored it.

Kaoru sat next to Kenji, a seat away from Kenshin.

"Mommy, you don't sit there!" Kenji exclaimed which surprised Kaoru.

'Is there some sort of sitting pattern in this family?'

"Mommy, you're supposed to sit next to daddy." Kenji pulled Kaoru from her seat, and led her to the chair next to Kenshin; he didn't seem to care at all.

The maid served the bacons first, then the eggs. Kaoru tried the bacons first, it was very good! But when it came to the eggs, Kaoru choked.

'It's too salty!' Kenji was looking expectantly at Kaoru, so Kaoru just pretended to eat and swallow the food; even though it was painful for her.

'How can Kenshin just look indifferent?' Kaoru wondered.

"Is it good mommy?"

Kaoru could only nod, because she knows that if she opens her mouth she would throw up. Kenji was beaming with pride again. Kaoru was satisfied.

After eating breakfast, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Kenji got dressed for church. At first, Kaoru was unsure on what to wear at church; she was deciding whether to wear her white dress, with ruffles in the end, or just normal clothes. But after thinking things through, she decided to wear the white dress.

Kenshin and Kenji were waiting in the living room for Kaoru, both neatly dressed in their Sunday clothes. When Kaoru stepped down the staircase, Kenshin was awestruck, but he kept it in; pretending not to show any emotion. Kaoru felt itchy, the tag on the back was very itchy, but she tried to ignore it.

"Seems like were all sets," Kenshin said breaking the silence. "The mass starts in 20 minutes."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru and she just nodded. Kenji slipped his hand in Kaoru's, and she held securely.

The car ride was very quiet, except for Kenji's excited voice; telling both Kenshin and Kaoru that now they really are a family.

The church started 5 minutes after they arrived. It's halfway done and Kaoru just can't help closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

It was in the peace be with you part, when Kenji woke her up, she heard the father say "peace be with you"; so she kissed Kenji on the cheeks, and so did Kenshin. Kenji noticed that his parents didn't kiss; so he informed his father, and Kenshin leaned over to Kaoru, and placed a kiss on her lips. Kaoru was taken aback; she didn't even know that his lips were touching hers, until after the kiss. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, but his eyes were fixed at the father.

She smiled.

After church Kenshin received a phone call from work, and had to go.

"I'll drop you guys home first" Kenshin said.

"No, Kenji and I will just go grocery shopping," Kaoru said, "we'll just take the bus, so you don't have to worry about us."

Kenshin was thinking, but he decided that they could, just as long as the driver picks them up. Kaoru agreed.

So now they're at the grocery store, shopping for food. Kenji was pointing at everything they saw, but Kaoru was happy to get everything he wanted; except of course things not needed. She's planning to spoil Kenji.

As they were looking for the cereal Kenji wanted, they bumped into Kaoru's parents.

"Kaoru, how are you my dear?" Her mother asked.

"I'm fine mother," Kaoru was unsure of what to say. She hoped that they wouldn't notice Kenji.

"We've been asking Misao for you, but she said that you were working" her father added.

"Yeah well, I'm working," Kaoru didn't want to explain to her parents, in front of Kenji.

"Are you a babysitter?" her mother asked. "If you've just taken your board exam, you could've been a teacher."

"No, she's not a babysitter, she's my mommy" Kenji exclaimed.

"Ah mom, this is Kenji, my son" Kaoru explained.

Her mother looked at Kaoru then to her father then back to Kaoru again, and she almost fainted.

"Grandma!"

That's when Kaoru's mother really fainted.

"Kaoru, are you sure about this deal you made?" her father asked. After returning home to her parent's house, with a fainted Mrs. Kamiya; Kaoru explained everything.

"Father I'm sure," Kaoru reassured her parents. "I mean this man is paying money, he's a lawyer after all."

"Mommy, can I have some more sushi?" Kenji asked innocently.

Kaoru nodded, she stood up and leaned over Kenji and wiped the rice off his cheeks.

"Do you like the sushis?" Kaoru's father asked.

"Yes grandpa, grandma makes the best sushi ever!"

The older couple's hearts warmed after hearing this. They were suddenly that they had a grandson as sweet and thoughtful as Kenji, even for just a while.

"Do you want to have some peach juice with it too, honey?" Kaoru's mother asked.

"Yes, please" Kenji responded.

"My grandson is so cute!" Kaoru's mother squealed.

"And guess whose genes that came from?" Kaoru's father said, egotistically.

Everyone laughed after hearing this, except for Kenji; who didn't seem to understand, why his mother and grandparents were laughing.

"I think grandpa is handsome, and also my other grandpa."

"Of course baby, if they weren't handsome, then you wouldn't be handsome" Kaoru said, glad that Kenji was enjoying his time.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"I guess Yahiko's back home" said Kaoru's mother.

"Busu! You're back home," Yahiko exclaimed, after entering the kitchen. "And you have another brat with you."

"Hey, don't call my son a brat," Kaoru defended. "You're the brat."

"YOUR SON!" Yahiko shouted.

Kaoru just nodded, and signaled Yahiko to shut-up. The family, was quietly eating when Misao and Aoshi entered the kitchen with a surprise look on their face. Well, only Misao.

"Weasel girl, where's Hikaru?" asked Yahiko, noticing that their daughter wasn't with them.

"Hikaru's at her friend's house," Misao informed. Both Aoshi and Misao still stood by the kitchen door, unsure of what to do. "Kaoru, I see you've brought your son."

"Kenji, go greet your Auntie Misao, and Uncle Aoshi" Kaoru told Kenji. Kenji stood up from his chair, and walked over to Misao and Aoshi. He pouted his lips, and Misao got the message and bent down. Aoshi, however, was unsure of what to do; so he just followed what his wife did.

Aoshi gestured Kaoru towards him, and she knew it was something important. They stepped out of the kitchen, and into the family room; leaving the rest of the family.

"Since when did you have a son?" Aoshi asked, his protectiveness kicking in.

"Aoshi, it's a long story," Kaoru reasoned, she didn't want to tell him because he would surely get mad.

"I have every time in the world" Aoshi said, he was ready to hear Kaoru's lame excuse; instead he heard none. Kaoru told his everything, and he just listened.

"That kid, Kenji, he looks familiar," Aoshi was thinking of where he's seen that face. "Of course, Kenshin Himura; the acclaimed lawyer."

"You know him?"

"Kaoru I've worked with the man before, I've seen that kid sitting surrounded by guards too."

"Aoshi, it's only going to be for a month," Kaoru reasoned, he knew Aoshi would find ways to stop her.

"Kaoru, if you needed money, you could've just come to me…"

"That's what mom and said too, but I want to earn my own money for once. It's all for a good cause anyway, and I didn't want to bother you."

Aoshi was thinking it through. "Does Misao know about this?" He's given up.

Kaoru didn't want to tell Aoshi or anyone, because it was only suppose to be a secret between Misao and her. Kaoru nodded, she knew that Aoshi already knew, and that he was just building a trap for her.

"I'm just going to warn you Kaoru, I know this man." Kaoru just nodded. Her brother is making her feel small again. Like when they were younger, Kaoru was more mature than most girls and Aoshi caught her kissing a guy in the hallways; he sure did make her feel hopeless after giving her a lesson.

The family ate dinner, and Kaoru and Kenji left at 9:00. They didn't get picked up by Kenshin's driver, instead they rode a taxi. When they arrived home, they were greeted be an angry Kenshin.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked furious that they didn't inform him of where they were, and what time they were going to get home.

"I do, and what's you're problem?" Kaoru asked back.

"When I arrived, the maids were worried looking for you, and when I asked the driver where you were, he said that he didn't see you in the grocery store…"

"Daddy, look what I have!" Kenji butted in. He proudly held up his shinai, which he got from Yahiko after eating dinner, when he saw him practicing.

"Where did you get that?"

"Me and mommy went to grandpa's house, and I saw Uncle Yahiko, Uncle Aoshi, and Auntie Misao!"

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, searching for answers.

"For your information, we were in the grocery but we met up with my parents, and they insisted we come with them, so we did. We caught up with what's going on, and I introduced Kenji to **my** family" Kaoru explained. She was mad that Kenshin didn't trust Kaoru at all, but then again who could blame him; he's hardly known Kaoru for a day.

"Daddy, don't be mad at mommy, I wanted to go to grandmas, but mommy said we couldn't. But I really wanted to go." Kenji explained after noticing that his parents were fighting.

"It's ok now. Just be sure that next time you'll call when you're going to be late."

Kaoru nodded, she didn't feel good now, and she really wants to get some sleep. So she went upstairs with Kenji, leaving Kenshin with his work, changed Kenji's clothes and hers too; tucked Kenji in bed, and fell asleep next to him.

Kenshin was relieved that they came home safe and sound, but he knew deep inside he was scared of losing Kenji, and probably Kaoru too. He knows that Kaoru has done a lot for Kenji even though they've only been together for two days. Kenji is really fond of Kaoru, and he didn't even want to think about how Kenji might react to the truth. For now, he'll make Kenji happy, shield him from pain; but when the time comes all he can do is explain the truth to Kenji slowly.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: This was long! Can someone give me the names of Kaoru's parents? I really need it, cause it gets tiring to keep on writing, "Kaoru's mother" "Kaoru's father". In the next chapter be warned. Soujiro is going to be gay. I'm sorry for the fans out there, but it's for the sake of this story. I promise that it will really be good. Don't worry, this will my only story that someone will be gay. Thank you again for the reviews, and please give me feedbacks, in other words… reviews.**


	4. Chapter Four: Developing On You

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate every comment. Also, before I forget, THANK YOU, for those who suggested Kamatari instead of Soujiro being gay. I almost forgot about Kamatari being gay, but to everyone who suggested this; you just saved Soujiro's gender. LOL! On with the story.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Pretend**

**Chapter Four:  _Developing on you_**

It's been four days since the incident with coming home late. Life in the Himura residence was getting boring for Kaoru. She wasn't used to just sitting around, she was used to going out in bars with her friends, but now she was stuck. Not that she didn't enjoy being around Kenji, but she especially likes it when Kenshin was there. She wasn't sure if it was infatuation she's feeling, but she was happy for what she's feeling.

For four nights straight, Kenshin has been coming home late at night, and whenever he does, he's always too tired to sleep on the ground. So he sleeps on the bed next to Kaoru, and would always drape his arm around Kaoru's waist.

The first night he did that, Kaoru was shocked and tried to remove his arm, but it was futile for his arm was already encircled around her waist, and he was now cuddling to her. Kaoru allowed him, and let her mind drift away to a peaceful sleep; the smell of sandalwood lingering around her. The next morning, she saw that Kenshin's arm was still around her; she smiled. She didn't dare struggle, but instead she hugged him back, and went back to sleep. But whenever she woke up again, Kenshin would be gone, and in his place would be Kenji hugging a teddy bear with her picture on the frame. (The teddy bear was the kind where you're supposed to place a picture on its belly, like a picture frame.)

The routine went on, and Kaoru wasn't against it. Kaoru was sure she has feelings for Kenshin, and she tries so hard to keep it to herself. Sometimes, she wished that she really was Kenji's mother; she's grown fond of the child and can't bear to think of leaving him. They would make such a happy family, and then they wouldn't have to tell Kenji the truth. Yes, Kaoru liked the idea, and she sure as hell going to keep the plan going.

What makes Kaoru wonder most of the time is how she ever fell in love with Kenshin Himura. Sure, he annoys her like hell whenever they see each other. There's when they would lock their eyes with each other, and sometimes their contact would never break. Also, there's times when Kaoru would catch a glimpse of his killer body. But most of all, she loves him because he can make her smile even though she's annoyed by him.

Kaoru knows that Kenshin is capable of loving again. Even though she's been hearing rumors around the house that Kenshin is seeing 'Ms. Shura', Kaoru didn't let it affect her, that much. Of course the maids don't know of their little charade, they knew as much as Kenji; and that started the rumor of Kenshin having an affair. Kenji once asked what affair was, but Kaoru lied telling him that she didn't know what it meant either, Kenji bought it.

Kaoru knows what she would do to ignite Kenshin again and to see whether he has feelings for her or not. But first she has to meet her opponent.

-

-

Kaoru was playing with Kenji in the front yard, when the house gates suddenly opened, and Kenshin's limousine entered. Kaoru pulled Kenji to the side of the pavement towards the grass section. The driver opened the door to Kenshin's side, and Kenshin came out with another person trailing behind him. The next person was a woman, who at first appeared disheveled and whose lipstick was smeared; it was apparent to Kaoru that the woman and Kenshin were making out and were doing some touching. The woman had shoulder length hair and clear complexion, but she was small. Kenji ran up to his father and hugged him, after seeing him come out of the limousine. Kaoru followed Kenji, getting ready to pull him if the woman tried to kiss him.

"Daddy, you're home!" shouted Kenji, still hugging Kenshin.

"Kenji I want you meet someone," Kenshin moved aside and revealed the woman. "She's my co-worker, her name is Shura."

'So this is Shura. She's not that bad but I'm not letting her get Kenshin' Kaoru thought.

"So you're the famous Kenji Himura," Shura said kneeling down to reach Kenji's height.

Kenji looked at Shura straight in the eye, and decided he didn't like her. "I don't like you," Kenji stated clear, without any emotion.

Shura took a step back, surprised at what Kenji said. Kaoru just stared, and covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Kenshin was taken aback, by what his son said.

"Kenji, take back what you said," Kenshin simply stated.

Kenji shook his head, and looked straight in his father's eyes. "Daddy, I don't like you anymore," he said, and when Kenshin looked into Kenji's eyes he saw a glint of amber, he was shocked. Kenji knew exactly what was going on, it was just like his classmate's parents; they separated because his father had another girlfriend. Kenji didn't want that to happen, he has waited too long for his mother to come back, and he's not going to let his father ruin it.

"I don't like what you're saying young man, and now I want you to go up to your room," Kenshin ordered, with a hint of anger in his voice. Instead of Kenji heading straight inside the house, he walked solemnly towards Kaoru; she accepted him with open arms, and carried him. Kenji started crying on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and locked gazes with him, but she broke it by turning away. They both headed inside the house.

Kenshin turned towards Shura and apologized for his son's behavior. Shura waved it off, saying that it was a normal behavior for a kid to behave that way towards someone he didn't know. Kenshin sighed in relief, he was still concerned why his son acted that way, he was surely going to talk to Kaoru later on; but right now he has business matters to attend to. They started walking inside the house.

"Who is that woman with Kenji?" Shura asked, while walking with Kenshin; they were in front of the door. She was wondering why Kenji had ran towards her and not to the house.

"She's my wi…" Kenshin trailed on stopping himself from opening the door, mentally smacking himself. He was about to say 'his wife', but then he realized she wasn't. Instead rephrased himself, "She's Kenji's mother."

"I see, and she's staying in your house?"

"Sort of," Kenshin wanted to avoid the subject, Shura didn't know anything about what was happening, and Kenshin wasn't about to start spreading his secrets around so he just talked about business.

-

-

"Shh, its okay now baby," Kaoru reassured a still crying Kenji. Kaoru cooed Kenji while carrying him, and after a while he fell asleep. She placed him on his bed, and wiped his tears away, and then left the room. Kaoru headed in the kitchen where she would have a little chit chat with the maids.

The maids like Kaoru, she's always helping them, and they know that she's a good person. They felt at ease with her around, so when they saw her approaching, they didn't have to act as if they were working, they act natural around Kaoru.

"Good afternoon Miss Kaoru," said one of the maids, and others followed suit.

"Good afternoon, and how many times did I tell all of you not to call me 'Miss', just call me plain Kaoru," Kaoru kind of scolded them. "Do you know where Kenshin is?"

"Sir Kenshin is in the study with Miss Shura," said one maid. "They're discussing another case from what I've heard."

"I see, well are they doing more than just talking?" asked Kaoru.

"They were kind of disheveled when I came in with tea," said the maid. "But please don't think that I'm spying or anything."

"No, no don't worry I'm not. I'm just wondering what they're doing."

Kaoru, in truth was mad, she wasn't expecting Kenshin to just 'fool around' in his house, where Kenji can just walk in on him and see him with another woman. Kaoru left the maids and headed inside Kenshin's room, and sat down.

"I really have to do something, or else I'm Kenshin to that woman!" Kaoru said to herself, and so she dialed Misao's number.

"Hello, Misao you seriously need to help me."

"What is it?" asked Misao on the other line.

"It's Kenshin, I'm losing him."

"What do you mean losing him?"

"Ok, let's meet tomorrow at the café we usually hang out okay?"

"Sure, sure, usual time too?"

"Yeah, same table too, okay bye." Kaoru hung up the phone, and was left to think until she couldn't think anymore and decided to cook.

Upon reaching the door way, Kenshin suddenly opened it and bump Kaoru's forehead accidentally.

"Watch it!" shouted Kaoru, massaging her newly bumped forehead.

"Sorry," was all Kenshin could muster, while looking at Kaoru. He didn't even realize that he was staring at her, when she suddenly snapped her fingers. He continued his way towards the closet and got some clean clothes, while Kaoru headed out.

Kenshin didn't know what he was feeling, he suddenly had the urge to kiss her lips, but then when he looked at her she just looked plain. Nothing extraordinary, but then how come he had those kinds of urges? He didn't want to go further ponder the subject so he just took a bath.

Kaoru was confused, before Kenshin wouldn't even apologize and now he was apologizing and staring too. Kaoru just shook her head and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, when she caught some news from the maids.

"I saw him french her…"

"I know, I wonder what she would think if she saw them."

"Oh, but I like her better than the prissy one."

"Yeah, yeah me too."

They all stopped when they caught Kaoru staring at them, and they continued on working; suddenly they felt afraid of her. Upon hearing all this, Kaoru felt more determined that she's going to fight for what she's feeling.

-

-

The next day Kaoru waited for Kenshin to finish eating his breakfast, with anticipation in her eyes.

"So did you like your breakfast?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," Kenshin answered, wondering why Kaoru took a sudden interest if his breakfast was good. "Where's Kenji?"

"Oh, well, he's in his room," said Kaoru. "Don't worry I brought him breakfast; he's eating while watching his favorite cartoon."

"I see," Kenshin said, looking at Kaoru, and he saw that she still wanted to say something else.

"Kenshin since you said to ask your permission if I'm going anywhere," Kaoru started. "Well, we're going to be late when we get home, so don't worry okay, and if you need to check up on us you know my number right?"

"Wait, we?"

"Yeah, Kenji and I."

"I see, very well, but be careful," Kenshin answered. "Oh yes, before I forget, I need to talk to you okay?"

Kaoru just nodded, too happy to finish her food, so she just watched as Kenshin finished his food. She watched how his Adams apple went up and down, and how he chews his food. Kenshin seems oblivious in her action, when in truth he could feel her stare but he didn't want the feeling to go away, which surprised him, so he just went on eating.

Kenshin stood up after he finished eating, and he said he's going to be late, but Kaoru just stared at him. His top three buttons were opened, Kaoru saw how his muscles flexed as he got up, and couldn't help up imagine what it would be like to touch his chest. All those thoughts banished when she heard Kenshin shout at her.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yes, I know I'll take care of him," said Kaoru, somehow she knew what he was talking about when she was imagining thoughts of touching his chest.

"Well, just tell Kenji I said goodbye, we still have to talk about what happened yesterday."

Kaoru just nodded at everything he said; somehow Kaoru seemed to be in trance when Kenshin is around. She liked the feel of being mesmerized by Kenshin so she didn't fight anything she felt.

Kenshin left the house, with Kaoru watching his every move, as if memorizing everything about him. Kaoru's trance was broken when she felt someone tugging at her clothes, and saw Kenji.

"Yes Kenji?"

"Mommy, I'm thirsty."

Kaoru smiled and said, "What kind of drink do you want?"

"Mmm… orange juice!" Kenji decided.

"And orange juice it is," Kaoru said laughing at how Kenji's face twisted while thinking.

Kaoru got Kenji some orange juice, and decided to watch him eat.

'He's so much like his father, it's like they're just a photo copy of each other,' Kaoru thought. She studied him, while he was drinking orange juice, and while he talked about how his superhero fought the bad guys, and all she could do was nod. Kaoru wondered which features he got from his mother, and saw none. It seems like every feature Kenji has, Kenshin have.

"Mommy, are you and daddy going to separate?"

The question brought Kaoru out of her thoughts, and looked at Kenji quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Well, my friend at school, said that his parents separated because his daddy had another love," started Kenji, Kaoru listened carefully. "And his mommy got really sad, and then his mommy left his daddy, and now my friend lives in two houses."

"I see, don't worry mommy's not going to leave daddy," said Kaoru.

Kenji smiled after hearing this, and so he continued to talk about his superhero, until Kaoru stopped him.

"Kenji do you want to go with me?" asked Kaoru. "I'm going to meet your Auntie Misao."

Kenji smiled and said yes, and added if they could go buy some toys after, and Kaoru complied.

-

-

Kaoru and Kenji arrived at the café, and saw Misao already sat in their usual table in the corner, with two other people. Kaoru and Kenji walked towards them, and they looked back at hearing someone approaching.

"Kamatari, Soujiro, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"What we're not invited anymore?" asked Kamatari.

"No, no it's not that, it's because I thought you two were in Spain," reasoned Kaoru.

"Well, we were but we had enough of Spain," said Kamatari, while Soujiro just smiled. "Besides, don't you miss your two favorite cousins?"

"Of course I do, I haven't seen you guys for what, two years."

"Kaoru I don't believe you've introduced us to this little man," said Soujiro, now smiling at Kenji.

"Oh yeah, this is Kenji, my son."

Soujiro stopped smiling, and Kamatari spit out his drink, while Misao just sat there smiling up on Kaoru.

"Your son," said Kamatari, finally recovering from the shock. "Since when did you have a son?"

"Since now," Kaoru answered back. "Kenji why don't you go kiss your Uncle Kamatari and Uncle Soujiro."

Kenji walked towards Kamatari and tip toed, trying to reach Kamatari, so Kamatari bent over. After kissing Kamatari's cheeks, Kenji went over Soujiro, who did the same thing, and afterwards Kenji walked back to Kaoru.

"Kenji go over the play pen over there, and play with the other kids," Kaoru ushered Kenji. "We have some grown-up talking to do over here."

Kenji walked towards the play pen, and Kaoru sat down at the available seat next to Misao.

"So who's the father?" asked Kamatari.

Kaoru told them of what happened, and they understood.

"I got to admit Kaoru, you snatched a pretty good deal, and a very handsome little boy," said Kamatari.

"His face is pretty familiar," said Soujiro. "Did you say Kenshin Himura was the father?"

Kaoru nodded, and asked if Soujiro knew him.

"Of course!" Soujiro exclaimed. "Kenshin Himura, the millionaire lawyer, world's famous playboy."

Kaoru ignored this and turned to Misao and said, "I need your help."

"So, you're falling for him," stated Kamatari.

"How do you know," asked Kaoru.

"I could tell how you're so interested on what Soujiro had to say about him and stuff."

"Well, now you know, I need to make him fall for me too."

"Don't worry dear cousin, Kamatari's back and there's no need to fret now."

Kaoru, Misao, and Soujiro locked gazes, with sweat obvious in their foreheads. They knew that Kamatari's plans were always drastic and extreme.

"Do you guys remember in high school," started Kamatari. "When Soujiro couldn't get away from this girl and Misao acted as his girlfriend? Well, we're going to be doing the same thing again, except Soujiro is going to act as Kaoru's lover."

"Yes, that's the greatest plan you've ever thought of!" shouted Kaoru, and then all of the people looked over their table. Kaoru shrunk in her seat, and all the people went back to their business. Soujiro just sweated more.

They ended their day with hugs and kisses, and their plans ongoing. Kaoru took Kenji to a toy store and they went to a fast food and ate. Kaoru didn't order any food from the café because she was too busy talking.

They went home at 9:00 pm, Kaoru tucked Kenji into bed, and she dressed for the night and snuggled in the bed. Kenshin still wasn't home, and that's good, cause then he'll be too tired to make his bed and then just sleep in the bed and cuddle with Kaoru again. In some ways, Kaoru's starting to fall for Kenshin, and she likes the idea and wouldn't dare have it any other way.

-

-

-

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and sorry for the late update. Please review and tell me of what you think, I'd really appreciate it. My next update would be my other story "Simple Truth". If you have time, read it too, and review also. Till next time. _Fateful_**


End file.
